1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control device, a new slide member for the control device and to new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device comprising a frame means, an electrical switch means carried by the frame means, a temperature responsive unit carried by the frame means and being operatively interconnected to the switch means, the unit having a range spring means, and movable selector means carried by the frame means and being operatively interconnected to the range spring means to adjust the operating force thereof in relation to the position of the selector means, the selector means comprising a slide member movable in a linear direction and having cam means for acting on the range spring means, the frame means having a substantially flat section provided with opposed sides and with a slot means passing through the sides thereof, the slide member having a first part thereof acting against one of the sides of the section and a second part thereof acting against the other of the sides of the section, the slide member having a third part thereof disposed in the slot means of the section and interconnecting the first part and the second part together. For example, see the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Buckshaw et al, 4,696,204; to Hanssen et al, 4,617,432; to Buckshaw, 4,295,019 and to Bergeson, 4,263,489.